Mike Ryosuke
((just paste your pic in like you would for anything else...I don't know why it doesn't have the usual link thing <_<;)) History Mike Riosuke is a half vampire half human. In the outside world of his hometown he was a prince of high stature and a strong swordsman. He lived his life in his town as a human making sure no other villager knows of his blood. It was a dull life for him with the same reutine; Violin/piano classes, Proper manners, Ball Room dance practice, sword training, and paperwork. For every single day. He despised it til one day his secret was slipped of him being part vampire having that demon blood from his father. As chaos was occuring Mike's father abandoned the family for themselves and left to make a new family elsewhere. Mike grew hatred for his father ever since and a hate for humans locked up when they murdered his mother and tortured him. It wasn't until he made it to Wonderland and met a human girl named Emily Chase. He grew emotions for her as they talked. He then made a family in Wonderland with Emily as his wife and a young neko boy with the ability to grow large in size based on how much love you give him as his own son named Max Riosuke. Before Mike married Emily..he grew jealous and abit hatefu toward the young cat boy for how much attention Emily has given him. He got angered and sad because he didn't want to be abandoned again. After some time passed Mike and Max finally consulted witheachoter peacefully and not so jealous of Emily being with who. Personality Mike is a calm, peaceful man, with manners from being a prince making himself a gentleman. Though in Wonderland he acts according how he wants to. He likes to tease Emily from time to time and blushes alot from her actions towards him, He also can prove to be the jealous type. When mike in enraged he acts like a completely different being. That side of himself is hateful towards others especially humans. It's his demon side before Emily made him realise not all humans are terrible. Appearence Mike has long black hair, with his bangs almost covering his right eye. His eye color is a blood red and he tends to wear a white T-shirt, regular black jeans, and black sneakers and a long red Coat. ((This is him >A> http://emilychase.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d595mty)) Realtionships Zelda Sayru Zelda was his very first friend. She was the one that helped make Mike more stable during the incident concerning his town. And they both experienced the same pain making them feel more comfortable to eachother. Mike sees Zelda as a reliable elder sister and was allowed for him and his damily to live in her house. Emily Chase Emily was the first person he saw coming to Wonderland. When they first met he was wounded and bleeding and having Jacob heal his wounds. He kept his distance from the girl eventhough she always talked to him. Until one day he realised he had feeling for her and started dating. At one point she had witnessed Mike's demonic self and she was abit skeptical of remaining beside him. Mike, experiencing pain felt that she would leave and abandom him like every other human has. After Emily conversing with Zelda she had the resolve to make Mike's demon self..the one that despises humans to realise not everyone was terrible. After Mike grew less spiteful toward the human race he had decided to have her as him wife..and.yeah now they are married with a cat boy named Max as their son. Max Riosuke He despised Max at first because he was always clinging to Emily and getting more attention from her then she gave to him. Fearing that he would lose Emily, there was malice towards the 2. Until they reached the conclusion to stop this stupid arguement and they grew closer to eachother like father and son. Mike even decided to build Max a house close to the main house for when he grows larger in size..so he doesn't destroys zelda's house.